One of the Brotherhood
by 360widdershins
Summary: In the marvelous land of Cyrodil the people are at peace. All is about to change including the seriousness of this summary. Try reading the prolouge and chapter 1, let me know what you think, and I may post more chapters and make a better summary. Deal? Oh and the Elder scrolls dont belong to me. Not a single one.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He slipped his hand out of his coat pocket and leisurely counted the necessary coinage. With a jovial slam he placed the three coppers on the counter top, not disturbing the gentle buzz of the pub. Lifting his glass he gazed at the warm, topaz glow of the beverage, letting it swirl in his hands for a moment. Then, with a sense of finality, he emptied the cup.

His face tensed momentarily. He could not stand the taste, but that wasn't the reason he drank, it wasn't the reason anybody drank, not here at the Feed Bag. Anybody with any coin could find something to fill a glass here. Naturally, it would be cheap stuff, but he didn't mind. That, after all, wasn't the reason he drank.

Getting up, he nodded his thanks to the barkeep who nodded in reply, busily polishing an already glistening glass. He pulled his coat tighter around his body; it was a cold night out.

Outside it was as quiet as it was desolate. The only sound came from the grinding of his leather boots as they carried him across the cobbled streets of the Imperial City. He breathed out a smoky sigh, digging his hands deeper into his coat-pockets. It was nights like these that made him feel alive; he didn't mind the cold, in fact he preferred it. He was, after all, a Nord straight out of Skyrim, the land where one had to drink at all three mealtimes just to stay warm.

Or so the stereotypic gossip of folk around here went. He shook his head at the garbage that was often discussed over a bottle of booze. The latest was of the dreaded Dark Brotherhood; a group of cold-hearted killers that followed Sithis. He wasn't too worried about them. As long as they didn't interfere in his business he would not meddle in theirs.

Passing through the large, wooden gates that led out of the market district he gazed up at the magnificent central tower of the Imperial City. It took his breath away every time he walked past. He found it odd how after four years of being an inhabitant of the city, he still had no clue as to what went on behind some of its walls. _It's probably better not to know_, he thought, after all, his father had always told him that knowledge only brings trouble, "So learn, my son, but be careful not to show how much you know."

"Wouldn't it be better, then, not to learn, dad?" would be the reply which earned a smile and a, "Maybe, son... maybe."

A shadow disappearing around a corner jolted him out of his reverie. His hairs stood on end as he looked around, his hand searching frantically for the knife at his belt. Hearing nothing but the pounding of his heartbeat, he continued at a quickened pace, firmly grasping the hilt of his blade. It was a pathetic piece of metal really; more suited to peeling an apple than self-defence. He didn't care though. If someone tried some funny business now he would do some serious damage.

He relaxed a little as he approached the gate leading to the Talos Plaza District. The guards greeted him and let him through.

The cold moon lit his path as he hastened past the other worldly statue of a dragon that stood as an eternal sentinel in the centre of the district. The sight of it sent a chill down his spine, even though he approached it from behind.

The next gate would take him to the Temple District and then he would enter the Harbour where he would be safe, however, when he reached the gate leading to the Harbour he realised that something was wrong. There were no guards stationed. He turned slowly only to find that the ever-present patrolling guards were absent.

_Oh, shit. _There was a dark figure leaning casually against a pillar looking straight at him. He flung himself at the door, frantically shaking it, willing the wooden barrier to open, but, try as he might, it was locked tight.

Spinning around, he ran from the shadowy character that had begun making his way slowly towards him. Looking back, he saw the figure stop to watch him run. He swung his head forward moments before he ran solidly into a second figure that shoved him to the ground. Jumping up, he drew his knife and moved into a fighting stance.

"You know our laws, Nord. We aren't murderers" said the first figure.

"Get back, bastard!" he warned.

"The Grey Fox isn't happy, Nord. There have been a number of thefts reported in the Guild and, according to our sources, you've been rather busy of late."

"I've had nothing to do with it, you fool! You've got no bloody evidence!"

"We don't need evidence, Nord. This isn't the Fighters Guild. You knew that when you signed up."

"So if you can't kill me, what the heck do you do to suspect lawbreakers?"

"You know as well as any one that we have... influence with the Imperial Guard. A word from us and you'll be serving time in the Imperial Prison for who knows how long. It all depends on what we accuse you of, naturally." Although he could not see his face, he sensed the smile as it emanated from under the hood.

"You bastards" he whispered.

"Sorry wha-?"

He moved quickly, shoving the small blade through a gap in the man's armour. Ducking under the swing of the second man's sabre he manoeuvred behind the dying body of the man he had stabbed, using him as a living shield. After letting him take a few blows from his accomplice, he tossed the hacked up carcass onto the other man, knocking him to the floor. As quick as a Mountain Lion the Nord was upon him, viciously stabbing until long after the man had stopped struggling.

Breathing hard he stood up, throwing the knife from him. Turning around, he ripped his gaze from the grizzly sight of his handiwork. He had the strange feeling that someone was watching him, but this feeling was quickly replaced by another. Trying to calm himself and he struggled to suppress the rising feeling that threatened to overwhelm him. In his state he failed to notice a guard with a torch approach him from the temple.

"Hey! What's going on here? You there, get on your knees now!"

Turning around slowly his eyes turned to the guard but his gaze was unfocused. He staggered and dropped, but he lost consciousness before he hit the ground as his body fell into a spasmic fit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Escape From the Imperial Prison**

"My, my, you're a big one. A Nord, I'd guess, right? So strong… but you can't bend steel, can you boy? You can't do anything to get out of here."

The voice woke him. He clasped his spinning head between his rough hands. His copper hair was still tied back in the "Rouge's Knot" style which he had taken a liking to. He slowly got up off the floor, trying to take in his surroundings.

"And those big muscles? They're going to waste away. When the end comes you won't even have the strength to call for your mother."

The speech came from the opposite cell. The dark elf was tauntingly hanging on his bars, a gleefully wicked smile danced on his face.

"That's right. You're going to die in here. You hear me, Nord? You're going to die in here!"

The noises of an opening door and the footsteps of people accompanied by voices came softly from an unknown direction.

"Hey, you hear that, boy? The guards are coming… for you! Hehehehehe!" The Dunmer pointed mockingly then retreated to his bunk, eyes watching excitedly. Making his way to his own solidly barred gate, the Nord tried to get a glance at his captors.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us." The voices became more audible as they approached his cell.

"Yessir," came the reply.

"My sons, they're dead, aren't they?" another, older voice, concerned, yet calm, asked.

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said that they were attacked." This voice was now noticeably female.

"No they're dead. I know it," the older voice countered.

The group stopped once they had reached his cell. Panic rose in him like burning bile up his throat as he stepped slightly away from the bars.

"My job right now is to get you to safety" the woman said, looking worriedly at the old man.

"I know this place," the old man said, gazing distractedly into the cell, "the prison?"

"What's this prisoner doing in here?" The female commander asked once she had turned to see the Nord. "This cell is supposed to be off limits."

"Usual mix-up with the watch. I-" the man called Baurus stumbled over his excuse.

"Never mind. Get that gate open." She ordered. "Stand back prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

You, prisoner! Stand aside! Over by the window. Stay out of the way and you won't get hurt." Baurus mirrored her command, as if he needed to be asked twice. He cautiously stepped backwards, holding his hands up to show that he would not be a problem.

With a curt nod, Baurus opened the gate. As soon as the gates opened the Nord made a quick dash to escape. He was, however deftly clotheslined by the well armoured arm of Baurus. "You're quick for your size!" Baurus said drawing his sword. "Try that again and you'll be wishing that your nose was the only part of your body bleeding." He warned.

The Nord crawled backwards, holding the sleeve of his tattered prison shirt to his nose. He sat hunched in the corner, defeated.

"No sign of pursuit." Another guard, bringing up the rear, reported.

"Good." The commander nodded. "Let's go. We're not out of this yet."

"You! I've seen you!" The outburst came from the elderly man, making everyone turn to him.

"Let me see your face." The Nord, realizing that the man was speaking to him slowly lowered his hand when he saw Baurus grip his sword. With a scowl on his blood-covered lips he looked up at the old man. He was darned with a richly embroidered coat and various luxurious items of clothing. The piece however, which caught his eye was the necklace with a large red stone hanging on the old man's neck. Not because it was something that he coveted but because only one man would wear this piece of jewellery. The look on his bloody face changed from disdain to awe as realization dawned on him. This elderly man was in fact the Emperor of Tamriel!

"You are the one from my dreams." The Emperor continued. "Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

At these words the Nord became confused; he hated being confused.

"Look here now, what the bloody hell is going on?" This earned a hefty smack in the face from Baurus.

"You'll watch your tongue when you address the Emperor!" He commanded furiously.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next." The Emperor replied, as calmly as if nothing had happened. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance the entrance to the tunnel leads through your cell. Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done to get here… it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"Listen, I go my own way. I do what I must to survive." The Nord disagreed.

"So do we all. But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?"

"Please, Sire, we must keep moving." The commander interrupted. She pushed a cleverly concealed switch and in response the prison bunk was lowered by some hidden mechanical device. The wall behind it then swung open, revealing a badly lit pathway.

The group began moving through it. "Better not close this door. There's no way of opening it from the other side." The commander counselled.

"Looks like this is your lucky day" Baurus observed "Just stay out of our way."

Once they had turned a corner and were out of sight, he hurriedly slipped off the shackles bound to his arms. He found it odd that they were so loose but concluded that it was because he had been brought here while unconscious. Wiping off the rest of the blood from his face he discarded the stained shirt too. It was warm down in the cell and the piece of sackcloth hardly offered any protection.

He then made his slow descent of what seemed to be a hand-dug tunnel. The path led to a room filled with cobwebs and dusty from underuse. It was, however; ornately built; the walls had the same design of the palace's inner structure.

The white marble floor was smooth beneath his rough prison sandals as he made his way towards a passage at the bottom of a staircase. _This must have been the way they left,_ he thought, as there seemed to be no other exit. So he decided to follow.

He steadily walked along the passage, when suddenly he heard the sounds of a struggle.

"Ambush!"

"Protect the Emperor!"

"Get them!"

He ran heedlessly towards the noise, but as he turned the corner a sight of carnage greeted him. The guards were grouped around the emperor, fending off the last of the shadowy figures. The clashes of metal faded away as the last of the assassins was brought down.

"Sire, are you alright?"

"We've cleared them out. It's safe now."

"And Captain Renault?"

"She's dead. I'm sorry Sire but we have to keep moving."

"How could they be waiting for us here?"

"Don't worry Sire. We'll get you out of here. I'll take point. Let's move."

The Emperor and his envoy then hurried through the door out of the room. The Nord silently came up and made his way towards the bodies when he heard a click from the direction of the door. _Oh, crap._ He rushed at the door and grabbed the knob to open it, but it was locked tight. _Damn now I have no way out!_ He glanced around and saw that there was a platform at the left side of the room just too high for him to climb. _There's a door leading out of there! If only I could get up that wall. Maybe the bodies…_ Just then he heard a scratching from the opposite end of the room.

His curiosity was aroused and he moved towards the seemingly normal wall. With a sudden ferocity the bricks from the wall burst inwards and two giant rats leapt out at him from the other side, their eyes red and hunger amplified at the fresh smell of blood. The first jumped at him with alarming agility and it was all he could do to keep the snapping vermin from puncturing his neck. He rolled towards the body he now saw was Captain Renault, the guards' female commander. He grabbed the Akavari Blade from her still warm hands and shoved it through the rat's gut. He got up with the rat still hanging from the sword, and faced the other. It circled him, cautiously sussing out its opponent, then, as suddenly as its mate, jumped at him… straight into the razor sharp blade.

The weight of the two rats skewered on the sword was too much for him, so he dropped the lot. He immediately regretted this as they fell to the floor and with a loud crack the blade snapped under the load. Grabbing the hilt he dislodged the sword to find it had broken clean in half. _Just my luck, _he thought glancing back at the body of the dead captain. With only a moment's hesitation he searched the body. Turning her around he found a steel short-sword tucked securely away in its scabbard and strapped to her back. Pulling them off, he tied the scabbard to his waist but kept the sword at the ready.

Moving over to the other bodies he began searching them as well. They both wore red, hooded robes and looked like they belonged to a cult, but none that he recognized. They had nothing useful on them except for one carrying a healing potion.

He then turned, pleased with his salvaging, to the broken gap in the wall. He cleared out more of the bricks to reveal an excavated cavern. It was darker inside so he pulled out a torch from a sconce in the wall and pushed onwards, sword poised, ready to strike.

Moving inside, he found himself in a widened cave. There was another rat inside but now that he was armed and ready he finished it off with ease. The cold, dark silence of the cavern left him chilled as he thought to go back for the shirt. _I'd rather that I have my old clothes though,_ he mused _or even a nice warm bed and blanket… _he however stumbled upon a skeleton, which effectively brought him back to present realities. Among the bones he found a bow. _Aha! Some luck at last!_ He lifted it to test its weight. _Good condition too! Now if only… aha! _He bent down and picked up a pile of arrows the dead person had tucked away underneath himself. There were some lockpicks hidden among them. _Now these may come in handy. They are probably too old and brittle for the door the guards went through but might open a lesser door or even… well I never._ Not two feet from the skeleton lay a rectangular chest. He grabbed one of the lockpicks and began working on the lock. _Easy as pie… just a little… there!_

The contents turned out to hold a leather chestpiece with matching boots along with a quiverfull of arrows. _Well If I wasn't in a rat infested dungeon-cave I would say that the Gods are smiling on me today!_ Pulling on the leather clothing he then moved to what seemed to be a well with a bucket hanging over it. Looking down revealed it to be dry and empty. He then took a few paces back and drew the bow. _Now we test how true you fly… _He took an arrow and notched it expertly between the bow and his index finger. Steadying his breath he pulled, then let fly. The arrow solidly embedded itself within the bucket with a satisfying _thock._ Deciding he had wasted enough time, he pulled the arrow free and made his way through the cavern.

Breathing heavily he entered another room. He had several encounters with more giant rats and, frighteningly, ran into a zombie which had the upper hand before he stabbed it through the eye with one of his arrows. That encounter had forced him to use one of his precious healing potions, he was however lucky to find more dotted around the cavern as well as other useful equipment.

Hunching down against a rock to get a few moments of rest, he realized that the rock was no rock at all but rather a large barrel. Tentatively lifting the rotting lid, he peeked inside. In the bottom, like large glowing gems lay three bottles of ale. He almost fainted with joy as he hastily began uncorking one of the containers.

Finally spitting out the cork he took a long drink. He lowered the bottle after what seemed like a glorious eternity and smacked his lips, pleased with the find. He wisely decided to discard the rest of the bottle, telling himself that he needed to keep his wits about him. _The other two I'll leave for the next unfortunate soul to find himself in the position I'm in,_ he reasoned. And so, with his head spinning slightly from having drunk too quickly, he pressed onwards.

Eventually he came into a natural rock cavern, where the rooms were darker and danker than before. _I think I'm going deeper_ he wondered as he quietly progressed. He stopped suddenly to the sound of a pair of footsteps that echoed from up ahead. Slowly peeking around the corner he caught glimpse of a large humanoid figure walking away from him. _What is that?_ He asked himself, _That does not look like a zombie and those proportions are definitely not… human._ He then snuck around the various stalagmites in the cavern, making sure that he wasn't seen and silently prepared his bow.

Upon closer inspection the felled beast proved to be a goblin. _I've never encountered one of these before,_ he thought as he pulled the arrow free from its neck. _The gossip does not do their ugliness justice._ He then gathered up a few supplies around a campfire to which the goblin had been headed, refilling his empty potion bottles. Further down the hole he ran into another goblin which ran at him, but triggered a tripwire and was crushed by three spiked logs that fell from the ceiling. _Well at least I now know that intelligence is not one of these creature's strong qualities. _He gingerly made his way further through the cavern and came to a large opening which was occupied by four goblins. Sticking to the shadows he picked each off one by one and looted their corpses.

Moving onwards he began hearing voices echoing through the caves.

"We should find a defensible position to protect the Emperor. Then wait for help to arrive."

"Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards"

Approaching the source of the voices he passed through an entrance into another marble room. Looking around he saw that he was on another platform similar to the previous room. _Perfect for an ambush _he thought.

"We need to get the Emperor out of here."

"Damn! Here they come again!" Red figures jumped down from the various hidden ledges dotted about the room.

"Look out!"

_Poor Bastards,_ he sympathised _they're really not having a great day_.

Jumping down he drew his bow and calmly shot his arrow through the neck of one of the ambushers. He loaded his next arrow surveying the room for more of them. But the guards had already dealt with them. However, seeing the prisoner armed and pointing a weapon at them did nothing to improve the guard's temperament.

"Dammit. It's that prisoner again! Kill him. He must be working with the assassins," said Baurus.

Holding his hand up the Emperor commanded "No. He is not one of them. He can help us. He must help us."

"As you wish sire." Baurus relented dispassionately, sheathing his blade. The other guard followed suit as the Emperor approached the Nord.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"Well, Your Grace," he replied, leaning on his bow "Let's just say that I'm not on very good terms with the Gods."

"I've served the Nine all my days and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign.

"I know these stars well and I wonder… Which sign marked your birth?" the Emperor looked deep into his eyes making him slightly uncomfortable.

"I… well umm… the Lord, Your Grace. I was born under the Lord. Or so my father told me…"

The signs I read sow the end of my path," the Emperor cut in, "My death, a necessary end will come when it will come."

"And what then will happen to me exactly?" the Nord asked.

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Lord will prove a faithful patron in your quest for glory."

"So you can see into my future?" he asked, brows angled quizzically in disbelief.

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope and with the promise of your aid my, heart must be satisfied."

"Are you not afraid of death?"

No trophies of my triumphs precede me, but I have lived well and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood they know their doom but not the hour." At this last statement he had the Nord completely confused. "In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death." The Emperor continued, "To face my apportioned fate, and then fall."

"All right then." Said the Nord looking at the guards, whom he realized were taking the Emperors words very solemnly.

"Where are we headed?" He tried to change the subject.

"I go to my grave." The Emperor replied, "A voice shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

Slightly perturbed by how he was being commanded about, he strapped his bow to his shoulders. Baurus grabbed his arm saying "You might as well make yourself useful. Carry that torch and stick close."

Because he felt safer among their larger numbers he did as he was told. _They will lead me to the exit, then I will make my move to escape,_ he planned, prying the torch from the wall.

He brought up the rear, wondering why the guards would trust him enough to do so. _They must really be buying this fool of an Emperor's idea that I intend anything other than stabbing them in their backs. _He smiled._ They are, of course, lucky I don't. _

They made their way deeper down the escape route running into a number of assassins who seemed a little despaired at the failure of their first attempts at the Emperors life, and were easily taken care of by the well trained guards.

The group moved into another room which was unusually quiet.

"Hold up I don't like this. Let me take a look" Baurus commanded. Drawing his sword he began slowly checking that the entire room was clear. Having completed his cycle he called, "Looks clear. C'mon, were almost through to the sewers."

The rest of the party followed, cautiously despite Baurus' efforts. They moved to the exit.

"Dammit. The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!" Baurus shouted.

"What about that side passage back there?" the other guard asked.

"Worth a try! Let's go." They all moved in together as one unit, foolishly.

"It's a dead end. What's your call sir?"

A noise.

"They're behind us! Wait here sire." Baurus implored. Turning to the Nord he said "Wait here with the emperor. Guard him with your life." Nodding to the other guard they both charged, shouting, "For the Emperor!"

The Nord pulled his bow ready for any unwanted guests.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the prince of destruction" The Emperor stated

"Look, old man, I'm a little busy right now. Can we save this for Later?"

"No. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" Taking the necklace off he continued, "Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son."

A shape moved from the back of the room, invisible to them both.

"Look, just give it here!" The Nord shoved the Amulet into his pocket. "Now do as I say and get behind me!" he said eyes fixed on the doorway.

"Find my son," the Emperor implored, "and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

"The jaws of wh- Sire! Behind you!" But the cry came too late as the Nord saw the gleaming blade thrust upwards into the Emperor's heart.

"Son of a-" The Nord let loose his arrow taking the assassin in the forehead, laying him down with a single shot.

"Emperor!" The guards came rushing back into the room, swords dripping with the blood of their defeated foes.

"No… Talos save us."

"We've failed. I've failed…" Baurus was bordering on weeping "The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor now he and all his heirs are dead. The Amulet. Where's the Amulet of Kings? It isn't on his body."

"He… He gave it to me before…" The Nord said pulling the jewelled necklace from his pocket.

"Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the dragon blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. The Amulet of kings is a sacred symbol of the empire. Most people think it's the red dragon crown but that's just jewellery. The amulet has power only a true heir of the blood can wear it they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

"He said I should take it to Jauffre." he answered

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?" Baurus wondered, perplexed.

"He told me there was another heir."

"Nothing I have ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know." He nodded "He's the grandmaster of my order, although you might not think so to meet him. He lives as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol. You must go to him at once. There must be a door through this room that will lead past the locked gate to the sewers; where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial city. Or it was supposed to be secret. Here you'll need this key to get into the sewers."

"The sewers… how nice." he remarked, taking the key.

"There are rats and goblins down there. But from what I've seen of you you're an experienced thief. Am I right?"

The Nord raised his eyebrows.

"I thought so. A few rats and goblins won't give you any trouble. You must get the amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?"

He gave a curt nod.

"Good the emperors trust was well placed. I'll stay here to guard the Emperors body and make sure you aren't followed. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you."

He shouldered his bow and moved through the secret passage the assassin had come through.

"Oh and Stranger,"

He turned.

"Might I know the name of the man who would help us in this time of great distress?

The Nord looked at him with his piercingly hazel eyes.

"The name is Soren."

Baurus smiled "Thank you, Soren."


End file.
